Nightmare
by Inhuman Heroes
Summary: Arkham Knight. What i think happened at Knighfall Protocol. ONe shot


**Sup. Inhuman Here. If you haven't seen KnightFall, don't read this yet. If you haven't, why are you reading this? Go to another story. BTW, this is Just what I think happened at the end of KnightFall.**

Bruce casually walked into the Wayne Manor, completely ignoring the hundreds of reporters wanting a story on Bruce being Batman. He notified Alfred that he was sure about doing this, then walked into the elevator directly next to the front door leading to the Batcave. Alfred joined him and the two went down as the front door automatically shut. The duo walked out the elevator when it stopped and rushed to where they were going. Alfred grabbed all the tech so no one could create more, while Bruce sprinted over to the one Bat-suit he had yet to use. He had Alfred create it using Scarecrow's newest fear toxin. Luckily Alfred had helped him create all his others together with Lucius and him, so he knew what to do. Bruce quickly put the suit on, careful not to activate it yet, and shoved a fake Bruce he created just for KnightFall into the suit he wore walking into the manor. He tossed it into the elevator and pressed the 'up' button.

"The Technology specs have been sent to Master Dick's hideout and the current models for them, destroyed, sir." Alfred notified.

"Good. Thank You, Alfred."

"And you are welcome, sir. May you rest in peace." The friend joked. Bruce allowed a smirk onto his face.

"Thank You." He said before putting on the mask and dashing into the special exit he created for when KnightFall is activated as the cavern shook. Bruce ran down the corridor and jumped into the opening the corridor had that lead to the ocean. He broke the surface of the water a couple minutes after, looking behind him at the three helicopters still dumping water onto the fire. He nodded his head

' _It's working, just like I planned_ ' he thought before turning around and swimming away, going straight for Bludhaven.

 _Time Skip: 2 weeks_

Bruce looked down from the edge of the building he stood on. There was a mugger who was trying to mug a woman in an alley. The mugger had connections with every crime boss in Gotham and Bludhaven. He wasn't just someone who he was gonna beat down. He was going to keep him conscious, to let him tell everyone that Batman may be dead, but there's a new, more powerful threat they have to worry about.

"Activate." Bruce commanded. This new suit could only be activated and deactivated via voice control. Immediately, the fear toxin started spewing out in tiny pours in the suit. Not enough to make one insane, but just enough to alter their vision. He had Lucius and Alfred alter Scarecrows fear toxin for this suit. He could choose what the people affected see, to create a new hero. A more powerful hero than even Batman could be. _Batman_ fought _using_ fear and darkness. _Nightmare_ fought _as_ fear and darkness.

To everyone who saw him, his orange lens would become luminescent orange eyes. The detailed mouth guard would become a mouth of demonic teeth. His new ankle long cape would become a shredded cloak that dragged several feet behind him. The jets built into the back of the suit for flight would become part of his cape. His gauntlets would literally seem part of him, with only three hooks appearing out of the forearms and elongated claws.

Bruce jumped off the edge of the building, landing directly behind the mugger soundlessly. The mugger didn't see him. The woman, however, did and screamed before running away. Nightmare grabbed the mugger and slammed him into the wall. The man grunted in pain before being picked up by the hero.

"What the?! W-who are you?!"

" **Call me Nightmare.** " The demonic echoing voice of the costume voice amplifier was working perfectly " **Batman may be dead, but tell the crime bosses that they still have to worry about me. Go and tell them now, or you find out why I call myself Nightmare.** " The man nodded vigorously and Bruce threw them man across the street from the alley they were in. the man screamed as he flew, and he landed on a car. Nightmare spread his cape, or wings of you're being affected, and shot into the air.


End file.
